Brittany cuñada (Brittana&Faberry)
by keymaris.morillo
Summary: Santana llevaba una vida que cualquiera deseaba, tenia dinero y una novia a quien adorada, pero que pasara cuando su pasado vuelva a hacer aparición y una misteriosa chica llegue a su vida?, nada mas y nada menos que su cuñada.


Capitulo I

El verano ya llegaba y junto a el mis ganas de poder por fin tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones, ya hace 3 años desde que tome mi ultimo descanso, antes de adentrarme de lleno en mis negocios y poder levantar la empresa que un dia papa dejo irse a la bancarrota. Soy como quien dice la mas responsable de la familia, mi hermano que es dos años mayor que yo se dedico al mundo de la arquitectura y me dejo a mi el de los negocios, muchas veces eh pensado que el hombre de la familia soy yo y el es la señorita. Papa murió cuando yo me estaba graduando para entrar a la universidad; mi padre era un gran adicto al alcohol y al cigarro, era un hombre solitario y lleno de angustias, el y mama vivian juntos pero separados a la vez, ella era tan distante con el, fueron las pocas veces que los vi juntos riendo como la familia feliz que debimos ser algún dia. Desde la muerte de mi padre mi madre tomo el mando en la empresa la cual estaba en quiebra, desde que papa enfermo la dejo en manos de sus socios que hicieron con ella un caos total, mas de la que estaba, como era de esperarse mama no supo manejar los negocios y la empresa quebró, mi hermano que era el responsable (por ser el hombre) de mantener todo en orden no hizo mas que desaparecer con la única escusa de hacer realidad su sueño de ser un gran arquitecto, luego de eso desapareció ya van 5 años desde la ultima vez que lo vimos, utilizo la parte de la herencia que le dejo papa para pagar sus estudios, de vez en cuando llamaba para avisar que estaba bien pero jamás regreso a la casa. Yo por mi parte me gradue de abogada y recupere la empresa la cual en estos momentos es una de las mas importantes a nivel nacional e internacional. Luego de eso mi madre recobro la felicidad ella decia que yo era la viva imagen de mi padre en los mejores momentos de su vida cuando la empresa era una de las mas exitosas tal y cual como lo es hoy.

Santanaaa, santanaaa, despierta hija te tengo una noticiaa- me decia mi madre mientras me movia de un lado a otro para despertarme-

Mama que pasa? Por que me despiertas asi? – dije tapándome la cara con las sabanas-

Llamo tu hermanoo, y dijo que vendrá estas vacaciones que quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido- me dijo con un cierto brillo en los ojos-

Que? Hablas en serio? Wow creo que ah sentado cabeza, la verdad me da igual si viene o no, ya sabes como será mi trato con el- respondi levantándome de la cama-

Por favor hija es la oportunidad perfecta para volver a ser una familia- me respondió mama colocando una mano en mi hombro-

Familia? Eso lo dejamos de ser y mucho antes de que papa muriera, no te das cuenta mama? Que Ricardo se fue y nos dejo sin importarle que estaríamos mas solas que nunca? Okey fue tras un sueño pero jamás vino en estos 5 años no se preocupo por nosotras, a ver cuantas veces llamo para preguntar como estábamos? – le pregunte ya un poco molesta, recordando todo lo que había pasado-

El llamo Santana, no lo hacia muy seguido, pero lo hacia y preguntaba por ti – me respondió mi madre con un semblante lleno de tristeza-

Entiendo que es tu hijo de verdad, y que lo quieres ver pero no me pidas que le haga una fiesta de bienvenida cuando estos últimos años lo eh necesitado tanto y no esta- me levante de la cama en dirección al baño dejando a mi madre envuelta en sus pensamientos-

Luego de un momento baje a desayunar, encontré a mi madre en la cocina con mi nana preparando el desayuno, estaban hablando de la llegada de mi hermano.

Niña Santana, bueno días- me dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Buenos días nana, como amaneces?- le respondi tomando un poco de agua de la nevera-

Muy bien mi niña, te eh preparado tu desayuno favorito- me respondió con un plato de huevos, tocino, pan tostado y frutas en la mano-

Ahhhh gracias nana tu si que me sabes consentir- le dije tomando el plato y empezando a comer-

Si nana tu solo sabes como amansar a este león- comento mi madre desde una esquina de la cocina-

Que risa mama- respondi con un tono de sarcasmo- que haces en el horno?- pregunte mirando a mi madre con un delantar de flores un gorro de chef y unos guantes de concina-

Le estoy preparando los dulces a tu hermano que le gustan- me respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Ummm ya, y cuando llega el señor? –respodi con un tono que a mi mama le pareció gracioso-

Jaja ay hija, llega al medio dia, por cierto no te dije, viene con su novia- me contesto sentándose en frente de mi-

Novia? Es que ese bobo tiene novia? Wow por lo menos no? – dije terminando de comer mi desayuno-

No hables asi de tu hermano mayor Santana, ya es hombre echo y derecho y esta tratando de hacer su vija al lado de una jovencia que de seguro debe ser una buena mujer – respondió mi madre-

Si por lo que me dijo el mismo, es una buena muchacha- respondió la nana limpiando algunos trastos-

Hasta contigo hablo nana?- pregunte desconcertada-

Si mi niña me conto lo de que llegaría hoy y que vendría con su prometida- me contesto-

Ay ese cambio me parece muy extraño, que ni se crea que por que ya tiene una carrera y todo eso va a venir a querer meterse en la empresa, yo misma me encargue de pasar todas las acciones a mi nombre y los tuyos mama- respondi en un tono de seriedad-

Que hiciste que Santana? – pregunto mi mama un poco alterada-

Pues si pase todo a tu nombre y el mio, cuando el se fue me imagine que es porque no quería nada de nosotras o no es asi? Pues espero que sea asi, que solo venga a pasar vacaciones y se termine de largar asi como lo hizo hace 5 años- me levante de la mesa y logre escuchar que mi mama me lanzo un regaño que no logre entender y sali de la casa me monte en mi auto-

La verdad es que esa llegada repentina de mi hermano no era mucho de fiar, porque luego de tantos años ahora quiere volver a recuperar a su familia? Sera que quiere apoderarse de la empresa ahora que ve que es tan grande y exitosa? Y eso de la novia también puede ser que como se va a casar quiere que estemos todos en su boda. Segui mi camino hacia la empresa y me adentre de lleno en mi oficina para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

Señora Santana, la busca la señorita Quinn- Ecuche salir del altavoz del teléfono a mi secretaria-

Dile que pase por favor- respondi aun revisando los papeles-

Hola preciosa-me saludo Quinn desde la puerta-

Necesitaba ver esa cara para que todo mi estrés desaparezca- me acerque a la puerta y la tome por la cintura para plasmarle un beso salvaje en los labios-

Ummm y que tiene la latina mas sexy que esta estresada- me decia mientras besaba mi cuello-

Bueno mira mi escritorio – dije separándome un poco y señalando hacia el escritorio lleno de papeles- y mi hermano llamo hoy que llega al medio dia a la casa con una supuesta novia.

Que? Ricardo? Luego de 5 años viene y las busca como si nada? - me respondió con la misma confusión que yo-

Pues si no se que se trae, el en su momento fue mi ejemplo a seguir siempre tan correcto tan buen hermano, hasta en el dia que le confese a toda la familia mis gustos por las mujeres, todos me apoyaron, papa no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero el y mama fueron los que me dieron el apoyo mas grande, papa solo no le dio importancia- dije sentándome en el sofá con Quinn en mis piernas-

Ay preciosa no te pongas asi, ya todo eso paso y como tu dices tu hermano fue muy bueno contigo en su momento y te apoyo pero hizo muy mal en dejarlas a ti y a tu mama en el momento en que mas la necesitaban- me respondió recostándose en mi pecho- solo debes esperar a que el regrese y ver cuales son sus intenciones.

Tienes razón, mi mama hara un almuerzo en casa para la llegada de el y su novia, quieres venir? – respondi dándole un fugaz beso en los labios-

Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo mi amor, pero ahorita tengo que ir hacer unas cosas con Kurt, Bleine y Finn que están en la ciudad – dijo al mismo momento en que se paraba del sofá-

En serio? Que bueno vamos a salir en la noche todos, mercedes me llamo que están todos aquí Sam, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Mike y Sugar – le repondi con una sorpresa al enterarme de que todos estaban en la ciudad-

Quee? Y por que no me entere yo de eso? – me pregunto Quinn con un tono de seriedad-

Ay amor se me paso decirte – le dije abrazandola-

Bueno no importa yo me comunico con todos hoy para salir entonces en la noche- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios- nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo si? Te amo.

Okey mi amor igual- le respondi acompañándola a salir de la oficina-

Quinn y yo nos hicimos novias cuando estábamos en la secuandaria McKinley, desde que comenzamos a ir al club glee, que aprendimos a expresar nuestros sentimientos. Ya han pasado 6 años desde que formalizamos nuestra relación, ella mas de una vez me ah propuesto que vivamos juntas pero aun no me siento segura de poner lanzarme al agua (literalmente). Nuestra relación ah tenido muchos altos y bajos muchas veces la eh conseguido siéndome infiel o viceversa, solo nosotras sabemos como llevarnos y es por eso que hemos durado tanto "juntas" puedo llegar a decir que estoy ciega si no veo que esta relación es mas que todo una relación abierta. Las horas pasaron muy rapidas para mi pensar, acomode los papeles en la gaveta de mi escritorio para terminarlo en la tarde, Sali de la oficina y econtre a Andrea (mi secretaria) colgando el teléfono.

Señora Santana – la interrumpi-

Andrea deja de decirme señora quieres? Ya te dije que puedes decirme Santana con toda la libertad del mundo, eres la única secretaria que me ha durado mas de un año y con la cual no me eh ligado- dije recostándome del escritorio de ella-

Lo siento Santana lo que pasa es que el trabajo es el trabajo y las salidas son las salida- respondió en forma de burla-, bueno llamo tu mama para avisar que ya llego tu hermano y tu cuñada y que te están esperando en casa.

Ja, mi hermano y mi cuñada, por favor- reproche- bueno nos vemos mas tarde entonces- me despedi y Sali de la empresa rumbo a mi casa-

Al llegar note la presencia en gran garaje de un deportivo ultimo modelo, "vaya asi que mi hermanito tiene dinero por lo que veo", pensé al verlo, el portero me abrió el porton y me detuve para preguntarle.

Ese deportivo es de Ricardo? (Este seria el deportivo de Ricardo . ) - me quite los lentes de sol y pregunte señalando el auto-

Si señora, su hermano llego hace una hora mas o menos junto a su prometida y una amiga de esta- me respondió el hombre-

Su prometida, vayaaa- dije mientras arrancaba y me colocaba mis lentes-

Mi auto era un deportivo convertible del año 2012 ( El auto de Santana /uploads/gallardo_ ) la verdad era mucho mejor que el de hermano, pero no se puede negar que el de el podría hacer competencia con el mio, aunque obviamente el ganador seria el mio , estacione mi carro al lado del de mi hermano el muy idiota me había quitado mi puesto, me baje observe un momento el auto y me adentre a la mansión, al entrar no vi a nadie en las dos salas de esta de la entrada, cuando escuche que mi madre me llamaba.

Santana hijaa estamos en el despacho- grito mi mama-

Oh perfecto madre, primero el idiota me quita mi puesto en el garaje y ahora también lo mentes en mi despacho- dije en un tono que solo yo puse escuchar- perfecto.

Camine en dirección al despacho iba adentrada en mis pensamientos nada podía salir mal en ese momento, tenia que mostrar mi mejor cara para que mi hermano viera la mujer que soy ahora que pude sacar todo adelante lo que el no logro por ser un cobarde e irse. Cuando entre al despacho todos estaban de espaldas hablando muy tranquilamente y pude notar que mi hermano voltio y se acerco a mi para saludarme pero yo le hice una seña con la mano para que se detuviera, sentí varias miradas sobre mi que provenían de atrás de el, cuando algo paso, me tope con una mirada azul pero no era cualquier azul, era azul cielo, no puedo describir que sentí a ver esos angelicales ojos, mi mirada estaba directa a ella esa mujer tan perfecta que acaba de robar mi atención, ese instante se detuvo para mi, por un momento dude de que todos se dieran cuenta que me comia a esa mujer con la mirada pero recordé que tenia mis lentes oscuros aun ( Asi iba vestida Santana "Ese dia era especial jaja" . ), note que ella también me veía de arriba abajo algo que hizo que me ruborizara un poco pero por favor, eh tenido muchas mujeres en mi vida desde que Sali del closet a los 17 y jamás había visto tal belleza, solo estaba deseando dentro de mi que esa chica fuera la amiga de la prometida de mi hermano y no mi cuñada. En un momento mi madre me saco de mi mundo de ilusión.

Hija por favor tu hermano te esta hablando- me dijo mi madre-

Hola Ricardo, no es necesario que me abraces ni nada -dije muy seria quitándome los lentes-

Hola Santy, veo que estas muy hermosa hermana, ya no eres la niña que deje aquí hace 6 años- dijo mi hermano mirándome serio, la verdad es que estaba muy cambiado ya era todo un hombre, no ese adolecente con el que comparti mi vida-

Pues para que veas que no necesite de nada ni nadie para madurar, para tener todo lo que tengo y para recuperar algo que debías haber recuperado tu, pero sabes algo? Menos mal te fuiste porque ahora todo es mia y me lo eh ganado con esfuerzo- dije caminando en dirección a mi madre que se encontrada en el escritorio, me pare al lado de ella quedando al frente de la rubia de mirada angelical-

Lo se hermana y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, quiero pedirte perdón por todo de verdad yo..- lo interrumpi-

Ya Ricardo deja eso para otro momento, y dime cual es tu futura mujer- dije viendo a las dos chicas deseando que me dijera que su mujer era la otra morena y no al rubia-

Es ella, ella es mi novia- me dijo señalando a la rubia-

Sentí como mi cabeza daba un brindo y maldecía mil veces dentro de mi, joder esa chica era demasiado hermosa, eh sentido una conexión repentina al verla que jamás había sentido al ver a una mujer, esto tenia que ser el destino, esa rubia y yo debíamos estar conectadas una a la otra, sabia que algo pasaba desde que cruce esa puerta del despacho ella no me quitaba la mirada de encima era como si me estuviera estudiando, algo que quisiera que quisiera que hiciera pero yo sin ropa en una cama con ella estudiándome mi cuerpo, por dios que cosas digo ella es mi cuñada, al mujer de mi hermano, el hermano que me abandono. Me acerque a ella y le di la mano ella se presento.

Hola Santana, soy Brittany- me dijo al tomar mi mano, wow que suave mano fue lo que pensé me miraba de una manera tan intensa-

Mucho gusto Brittany, soy Santana la hermana de tu novio- dije con una mirada picara que todos notaron-


End file.
